Nothing Will Ever
by Moarte in Extaz
Summary: I knew I could never forget. No matter how much I longed to, or how much I needed to. It didn't matter. Nothing would ever matter again. Nothing would ever be the same. Kite's POV.
1. Prolouge

:: Disclaimer ::

I do _**not**_ own .hack, or, anything else from Bandai. dreamy sigh But, oh, how I wish I did... bubbly eyes...

* * *

:: Things You Should Know ::

Okay. This story is one of those things where you don't know what's really gonna happen. You don't know what pairings there's gonna be, or who's gonna die, or, get hurt. **_PLEASE_ **do **_not_** flame me! I'm **_warning_** you **_RIGHT NOW_**. **_THIS WILL HAVE YAOI/YURI PAIRINGS IN IT!_** It will also have guys with girls...it's kind of like actual life...you know. Flamers, you can't flame life! Well, you can, but it doesn't make anything better. So, I'm telling you _**RIGHT NOW**_. If you flame me...I probably won't do anything, but ya know... I'm just asking you, since I told you.

* * *

:: Prolouge ::

I pushed the sunglasses up more to my face, just to be sure that no onecould see my eyes. They stung like fire. If fire stung. I really didn't know, much less care at the moment. I didn't care about anything. Nothingcould ever compare to the painful numbness that I was feeling now...if numbness had a feel. I knew that I would always feel this "numb" for the rest of my life. I knew I could never forget. No matter how much I longed to, or how much I needed to. It didn't matter. Nothing would ever matter again. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

:: Author's Notice ::

Short? Yes, I know. It's longer handwritten o.o'. I have a whole lot ofthis story in my composition book, and I'm just now typing it up. So, please bear with me, and don't forget to review!

* * *


	2. Chapter One

::Disclaimer::

  
I don't own .hack.

* * *

  
  
::STORY INFO::

  
  
I have no clue as to what ANY of these areas look like. O.o So, no flames on that. Enjoy!

* * *

  
  
::CHAPTER ONE::

  
  
A normal day. I sighed. There was nothing to do, so, I went through the Chaos Gate to Data Hopeless Forbidden Grassfield. I had it on a random select, saw how dreary it looked, sighed, was about to go back to Mac Anu, when I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Wait, Kite!" I turned to see Natsumi running towards me. I stood and waited for her to get to me. "I thought you would leave before I could get to you!" she panted, out of breath. I shook my head.  
  
Natsumi and I had met on the quest for the Spiral Edge, a very rare and powerful set of twin blades. When I found them, I gave them to her, instead of keeping them for myself. She was very grateful, and, we echanged memeber addresses. She was, of course, a TwinBlade. She has sort green hair. Her eyes were always happy, but, a little unusually happy. She also seemed to of had her very character programmed with a natural smile.  
  
"Would you like to go on a dungeon adventure with me?" I really had nothing better to do, so, I nodded in agreement.  
  
As we walked on trhough the dungeon, she rambled on about different things. I really wasn't listening, and, honostly, more bored than I was before.  
  
"Hey, Natsume, I'll be right back," I took off from the game for a second, just to make it seem realistic. I came back, and told her, "Sorry, I have to go." Usually, I wouldn't lie, or do something like this, but, I was bored out of my mind! "My mom's making me go. Home work." I simply explained. It was a lie, but, could any one blame me?  
  
"Oh," she began to say, "well, alright then! We can just finish our adventure some other time!  
  
"Yeah. I'll try to get back on latter, but, I'm really loaded down," I told her as we both gated out.We told each other good-bye, then, she signed off. I made sure she was completely gone, then, went to store my items that I wanted to save in Elf's Haven. I sold all my unneed items, saved my data, and, I was about to get off, when suddenly-  
  
"Kite!" I sighed and turned to face my next visitor.  
  
"Elk?" I blinked. "Is something wrong?" He looked even more panic-stiken than usual.  
  
"It's Mia!" He wailed. "We were in one of the dungeons, when we got to the bottom level! There was a data bug!"  
  
"Go on," I told him, as he caught his breath.  
  
"We began to battle it, we had no other choice! I had no more SP to fight with, or, recover HP! Neither did Mia, and, we were both completely out of items! I was so sure that it was all over for both of us, when there was a bright light to my side! I looked over, and, Mia was screaming! I tried to get to her as fast as I could! I tried using all my skills, but, everything was so bright, and, after that, I think I blacked out, because, I woke up laying in the field of a totolly different area! I tried getting back to the other, but, it wouldn't let me in! Please! You've got to help! Your the only one that can, Kite! Mia... she might be..." he didn't finish, and, he didn't need to.  
  
I grabbed him, and, ran to the gate. "What were the area codes?!" He gave them to me, but, it was no use.  
  
"Dammit!" I cursed. "I need more virus cores!"  
  
Elk blinked. "How many? Do we need to go get some?"  
  
"I need six A's, two H's..." I paused before saying the next one. "and, three ...SX's...?"  
  
"A ...SX? Is there even such a thing as a SX?" He was as shocked as I was.  
  
"I don't know, but, were gonna find out." With that, we went to a random area.  
  
After that, we had tons of more virus cores that I wasn't even sure could be possible to carry with me, but, nothing like a SX... whatever it was.  
  
"Hey, hang on," I told him, as I heard my mom calling me. After a few minutes, I came back with back news. "I have to go. It's way past midnight, and, mom's been yelling at me to get off." It was the truth.  
  
"I've been getting yelled at for a while, too," he looked completely miserable,a nd, I felt bad that I couldn't stay on any longer to help. I could only guess at how long his parents must have been yelling at him to get offline.  
  
"I'll get on as soon as I get in from school tomorrow, and, if I can, I'll get on in my computer class at school," I tried to reassure us both.  
  
He nodded. "I'll do th same."  
  
"Okay... good-bye, then," I tolf him.  
  
"Good-night..."  
  
I don't think either of us had one.

* * *

::Author's Notice::

So, was it okay? Is Kite in character...? Please, review me on that. I'm really sorry It's been taking me this long to update! It's 2:23 a.m. right now.. o.o' is nocturnal But yeah... Keep reading!

* * *


End file.
